Hello, Goodbye and Living Together
by schizelle
Summary: (Drabble Collection) The world doesn't end when she talks to Scorpius Malfoy. This is just one of the many things Rose Weasley has to find out about him.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello."

Contrary to the belief Rose had held on to her entire life, the world did not end when Scorpius Malfoy spoke to her. At least, he wasn't as bad as Dad made him out to be and that was good enough for her.

"I'm your new neighbor, Scorpius Malfoy."

For seven years, they were part of the same house, Ravenclaw, but the most they spoke was when teachers paired them up for Potions or when they acknowledged each other for getting a mark more than the other.

And now they were neighbours with the beginnings of a relationship akin to friendship. Their morning routines were simple, they'd dress up in their individual apartments, she'd prepare breakfast (because he was a terrible cook), he'd clear up the dishes (because she hated household chores) and then he would smile, "Goodbye, Rose. Have a good day at work."


	2. Chapter 2

"I made extra food today because Albus was going to come over and he ditched so do you want any?"

Rose Weasley was standing outside his apartment with a pie and a bottle of Firewhiskey. For some reason, she looked a little upset.

"Sure," he felt compelled to say, "Do you want to come in?"

Apart from their morning breakfast together, Rose and Scorpius hardly ever spent time together and after a bit, Rose decided it was a bad idea to go to his house with pie and liquor. A decision she voiced aloud and was quickly shot down.

By the end of the night, both were sufficiently drunk and come morning, Rose Weasley just knew that getting drunk was a solid way of making great friends.


	3. Chapter 3

After their drunk dinner, they formed a ritual of sorts. Every Sunday, they'd sit at their respective doorways and talk about the most random things. It had started out as a super innocent game of 'either-or' which doubled as a wonderful buffer to getting to know each other. He knew she preferred pizzas to burgers and she knew he really liked ranch, and really, thought Rose, one simply had to know if their friend liked ranch or not. From either-or, they progressed to twenty questions, innocent nuggets of information until it wasn't.

"Which is your favorite cartoon?" Scorpius asked, slumping against the wood of his door.

"Tom and Jerry, obviously. What," she paused, "is the first thing you notice when you check out a lady?"

Scorpius blushed in colors she hadn't known existed, but the next time, Rose saw his on-and-off girlfriend, (Hannah, she'd found out from their games), she had enough material to tease and really, she thought, what more did she need.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are your parents okay with it now?" he asked, one morning as she was preparing breakfast.

She feigned ignorance, "Okay with what?"

Scorpius thought back to their dinner together, her 'excuse' for wanting to come over never stuck and after a few drinks, she was more than happy to oblige him with the real reason. He thought back to their time in Hogwarts, and while they were never particularly close, they weren't strangers either due to the animosity that ran in their families. He remembered the constant comparison the teachers made to Mrs. Weasley-Granger and the way Rose never looked happy with herself.

"With you wanting to be an artist?"

She turned sharply and he knew he had hit a nerve, "We are never discussing that again."

But there was an uncovered painting on the side and maybe Scorpius had never been on the artistic side but the violent clash of reds and blacks smeared all over the painting told him all he needed to know and he really wished she would just talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing on the stairs?" Rose asked, hands full with various shopping bags.

Scorpius got up and dusted his pants, helping her with the bags, "I locked myself out and left my wand."

She looked at him, gauging how serious he was, then burst out laughing, "You? But you are the most organised person I know! If anyone had to be locked out of their house, it would be me."

He placed her bags near the jamb of her door and went out again.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To wait for the locksmith?"

"Don't be silly, we'll leave my door open and you can sit inside. Have some tea or something."

At his apprehension, she continued, "Really, Scorp, you come over to my place everyday for breakfast, no big deal, we can watch a movie while we wait."

And her impressive movie collection had him coming back for more, even when his house got unlocked.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a month! Get over it already," Rose looked at her friend lying on her couch, hogging her chips and yelled.

"But, Rose. We had a good thing, you don't understand."

He was wrapped in blankets and watching sad movies ("so I actually have a reason for whining"), and Rose couldn't help the smile that found itself on her face, then immediately felt bad about it. Scorpius was sulking about his breakup with his girlfriend, Hannah, and here she was smiling at his petulance.

' _Still…_ ' she reasoned, ' _it is so different from how blasé he usually acts: so mature and so sure of himself._ '

She sat next to him, "Just eat some chocolate, masturbate, and get on with your day. And for God's sake get off my couch!"

 _'Wait, that wasn't it! She was supposed to be nice to him.'_

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a couple more of the chips, "Nice movie collection."

"I know."

Silence.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you've been on my couch every weekend for the last month."

..

"I'll padlock my door every Friday night."

..

"Do you know how bad this is for my love life?"

"Non-existent."

"Shut up. Tell you what, speaking of love life, let's go to a bar. We'll try to fix yours."


End file.
